


Healthy Snacks

by eerian_sadow



Series: dark fest [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Study, Dark, Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hun-Grrr, The gluttonous Terrorcon has a -mother-, she built him and programmed him. They're very much like each other, and there's little he can do to earn her disapproval. He also loves her cooking, all of her cooking, no matter what or even who it used to be. Be afraid, be very afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2012 round of dark_fest on livejournal.
> 
> warnings for cannibalism, mild gore, mildly graphic depictions of dismembering and cooking a body

Her claws sliced easily through the airframe’s plating, cleanly removing armor from protoform. She removed the armor with all the care and precision of a veteran hunter, setting it aside for later use, and proceeded to drain the fluids from the airframe. The coolant, oil and energon would become a very volatile mix if she left them inside the airframe when she began preparing dinner. Once that was done--and the energon set on a burner with some copper and nickel shavings for flavor--she moved on to the bare protoform.

Internal components were removed and added to either the salvage pile--fuel converters tasted terrible, after all--or the ingredient pile. Most of the airframe would be quite tasty, once she had it cooked properly.

Not that it _had_ to be cooked properly. She could eat it just fine the way it was, or even if it had still been a living, breathing, fighting mech. But they just _tasted better_ after a bit of time in her oven or her cook pots.

After the internals were properly removed, she began packing the empty frame with the appropriate seasoning metals and minerals. The airframe needed to be properly flavorful, after all. Once the seasonings were packed properly, she began artfully replacing the internal components not relegated to the salvage pile. Tubes and cables were coiled neatly in the empty abdominal cavity, loosely imitating the digestive system of an organic life form. Then the spark chamber and laser core were replaced, so that it was obvious that the airframe had once been a mech. She filled the empty spark chamber with blue crystals that would melt during the baking process and give the illusion of life when the airframe was cut open for serving.

She smiled while she worked, happily immersed in her macabre art.

She packed a few more cables under the spark casing to be sure it stayed properly in place, then filled the remaining space in the airframe's chest cavity with cogs and gears; they would create a nice crunch in contrast to the softness of the cables and tubes.

Her smile widened as she took in the display of the re-packed chest cavity. The ingredients were simply _perfect_ for this mech. Happily, she closed up the plating over the airframe's chest and abdomen and moved the body into the oven. Afterward, she gave the energon soup a stir and turned to grind the airframe's processor chips down into silicon filings for wafers.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The first thing Hun-Grr noticed when he stopped outside the house was the smell. His Ma was cooking again and his tanks burbled in anticipation of whatever feast she was going to have for dinner tonight.

He knocked once on the door to warn her that he was there, then opened it and stepped inside. The Terrorcon leader was pleased to see that little had changed inside the house since the onset of the war. Aside from a few new kill trophies, his mother's house was just the way he remembered it from his youth.

Hun-Grr felt a swell of pride at the fact that his mother was so intimidating that neither faction would bother her.

She didn't even turn around as he walked into the kitchen. "I wondered how long it would take you to get here. I smelled that repulsive teammate of yours days ago."

"Been busy. There's a war on, you know."

"And you out there fighting in it. I'll never figure out where that line of code came from."

Hun-Grr shrugged one shoulder dismissively. "They let me do what my instincts tell me."

Ma turned around and gave him a faintly disapproving look. "Better out there than in here, tearing up my kitchen I suppose."

"Exactly." The Terrorcon made a show of cycling air through his olfactory sensors to distract her, and changed the subject. "So, what are you cooking? It smells delicious."

"Oh, nothing much. Just an airframe I caught snooping out around the turbofox traps." The femme stepped over to the oven and peeked inside. "Looks ready, if you want to eat."

Hun-Grr laughed. "Ma, when don't I want to eat? _Especially_ your cooking."

Ma-Grr chuckled with him. "All right, go sit down and I’ll bring it over."

Obediently, he made his way to the table and sat. His tanks burbled in anticipation again, and he did his best not to fidget in his seat as Ma took the airframe out of the oven and brought it to the table.

"Give it a moment to cool down," she admonished as she set the airframe on the table. "I don't have the parts to replace burned oral plating."

"Yes, Ma." Even as he agreed his tanks burbled again, embarrassingly loud.

She laughed at the sound as she used a pair of tongs to open the airframe's chest cavity to display her work. A whoosh of steam revealed the internals, properly cooked so that crystals were melted and soft parts fused together to look even more organic.

"Looks great, Ma!" Hun-Grr leaned close so that he could examine the internals and inhale the smell. "Let's eat!"

Ma-Grr shook her head. "If you burn your mouths, I’m not fixing them."

Taking that as implied permission, the Terrorcon shifted into his beast mode and bit into the airframe with both heads. The metal was almost too hot to eat, but now that he was started he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. And with such wonderfully tasteful food in his mouths, he certainly did _not_ want to stop. Greedily, he took another two mouthfuls before his mother joined him in their feast.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He was back at base for almost a full day before he heard anything about a missing mech. The wing commander was a ball of barely contained anger, though, when he stormed into the base commissary asking for the whereabouts of a mech called Overcast. 

Deliberately ignored in the back of the room, Hun-Grr had simply smiled and taken a bite out of one of the silicon wafers his mother had sent back with him. He hadn't known Overcast in life, but the airframe had been _very_ good to him in death.


End file.
